Scars
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: My Sensei taught me that ruthlessness was the only way to help yourself and solve problems. But four Mutant Turtles showed me... well... a blue masked turtle showed me what love is. And I have to say... I kinda like it.


New story! Don't worry, ill work on Count Leo and my others... And yes, this will have an OC in it. But ONLY 1! I PROMISE!

* * *

**Epilouge: The Plan**

? POV

I kicked the punching bag so hard, it flew across the room.

I panted, walking over to my water bottle leaning on the wall.

Sensei came in, a few minutes later.

A small smile tugged at the edge of his mouth when he saw the punching bag in the corner of the room.

"Training hard, I see?"

I smirked. "As always."

He gave a grin. He waved me over. I put the water bottle down.

"You know the plan?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes, becoming very serious. "I have it memorized forward and back."

"Very good. I'm impressed. You've shown much improvement over the last few days."

I bowed, respectfully. "Thank you, Sensei."

"We put the plan into action in a few minutes. Tonight, the turtles will learn what pain is."

I felt an evil smile appear on my mouth.

"Must suck to be them."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deception**

Mikey's POV

I ran across the rooftops with my brothers.

It was rare when we didn't speak to each other, and it gave me a sickening feeling in my stomach.

Unfortunately, tonight was one of those nights.

"Soo..." I said speaking up. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

Suddenly, I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Stupid question, Mikey!" I thought.

"No, Mikey, nothing interesting has happened." Leo said, his face in it's serious state.

"That's the whole problem here!" Raph snapped, quickly dodging a satellite.

"Strangely, there have been no Purple Dragons, no Kraang, no Foot... It's a bit alarming." Donnie replied.

"Heck, yeah!" Raph said, crossing his arms.

A loud crash makes me snap my head towards the streets.

"Guys..." I stop my sentence, to see that my brothers have already disappeared.

Sighing, I jump down to see what was going on.

Suddenly, I collided with a figure about my height.

"Sorry." She mutters quickly, pulling up her hoodie even farther.

I look down at her feet. They look like mine!

I see she's staring behind me. I turn around and see Purple Dragons!

She gets up and runs off.

"Get back here, freak!" They call, running after her.

My eyes widened. "No, couldn't be..."

I dash after them. I see they've cornered her in an alleyway.

I try to see her face, but it's too well hidden.

"We'll have to pound that bravery out of you, girlly freak!" The leader says.

"BOOYAKASHA!" I yell jumping in between them and the girl.

Instantly, they back away.

"You got lucky this time, freak!" He growls before running off with the rest of the Purple Dragons.

I lower my nunchucks and turn to face the girl.

"You okay?" I asked offering her a hand.

She nods.

"H-How do you look like me?" She stutters.

"What do you mean?" I say.

Slowly, she takes off her hoodie.

I see a plastron, dark green skin (Darker than Raph's!), and a shell.

She reveals her face. She has deep blue eyes and she wore a braided dark grey mask.

I feel my eyes widen once again.

She does the same.

"Whoa.." I breath.

"W-Why do you look like me?" She asks again.

"That's what I want to know." I reply.

Suddenly, I get an idea.

"Do you live anywhere?" I ask, a little too straight forward.

She shakes her head.

"Great!"

I grab her wrist and lead her into the sewers.

...

"Wait here..." I say, leaving her behind a wall, next to the entrance of the lair.

I walk in, hoping they let her stay.

"Mikey!" Raph yells. "Where the heck were you?"

"Yeah! You had us worried sick!" Leo said. "We searched the city for you!"

"We literally got back two minutes ago!" Donnie exclaims.

"I was helping someone." I reply calmly.

Their faces go absolutely blank.

"What?"

"Yep! I was being helpful!"

"To who?"

"Wait here!" I say excitedly.

They exchange nervous glances at each other before I go get our new friend.

"Guys," I said, dramatically. "Meet Scarlet!"

I pull her out from the shadows and their mouths drop.

* * *

HOLY CRAP. I FELL SO ACCOMPLISHED RIGHT NOW. XD XD YASSSSS


End file.
